Pasión secreta
by ChiKaon
Summary: Con sigilo,comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la Orden, ya que temía a ser descubierto por algún miembro del departamento de ciencias entrando a una de las habitaciones....Pareja:KlaudxAllen/Advertencia:lemon descarado.


**¡Hola a todos ustedes!**

**El día de hoy les traigo una historia que tenía ya ganas de publicar una historia que relatara la relación entre una mujer madura y un adolescente y pues que tuviera toques fuertes en cuanto a la demostración pasional. Así que aquí les van las notas de este fic:**

*** Man no me pertenece, sino a la mangaka Katsura Hoshino.**

***La temática de esta historia es el seinen, género enfocado a historias para gente adulta y de mentes maduras.**

***La pareja de esta historia es un KlaudxAllen, así es, esto es porque me encantan las parejas disparejas.**

***La historia contiene escenas fuertes de sexo como la felación (sexo oral para el hombre) y ****cunnilingus (sexo oral para la mujer), así que si no te crees capaz de soportar este tipo de lectura, es mejor retirarse.**

**Ahora sí, sin más contratiempos, los dejo leer el capítulo para que den su opinión.**

* * *

"**Pasión secreta".**

**POV de Allen**

-Te amo… Allen.-Me dijo Lou Fa al pie del pasillo de la nueva Orden Oscura.

Yo no me inmutaba, el ver su rostro pintado de rojo cereza me hizo ver que no era una broma lo que estaba diciendo y menos cuando comenzó a llorar por lo que le dije….

-Lou Fa… yo… lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte, porque no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí… te veo como una amiga y una hermana mayor, pero no como mi novia…

Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza hasta volverse más sonoro, luego ella se mostró insistente con que yo aceptara, pero yo le dije de nuevo mi respuesta y fue que salió muy triste corriendo por el pasillo.

Yo me sentí muy mal por ella, porque ya es la enésima vez que le rompo el corazón a una chica; puesto que a Lenalee, a Fo, e incluso a Road ya las había rechazado, sin contar a las chicas que he conocido en las misiones que se me han encomendado y que han quedado prendadas de mí. Creo que hasta han de pensar que soy homosexual por lo mismo, ya que hasta ahora nadie me ha visto agarrado de la mano con una chica, aunque tampoco lo he dado a demostrar con un hombre como para que digan que en verdad lo soy.

Recuerdo una ocasión que Lavi me hizo una insinuación: me sorprendió diciéndome que me amaba. Yo quedé boquiabierto ante la inesperada declaración de mi mejor amigo, quien me besó sin tapujos en la boca, obvio, yo lo aparté con un puñetazo en el rostro y después de un mes sin hablarnos, me pidió disculpas, diciéndome que todo había sido una broma, una de muy mal gusto para mí.

En fin, terminé aceptando sus disculpas pero dándole otro golpe ya que en verdad me había vacilado con ese beso en la boca; pues dice que quería ver si aceptaba o rechazaba el beso para confirmar mi orientación sexual, la cual hice ver claramente con ese golpe.

**Fin del POV de Allen.**

Era de noche cuando salió de su recámara, era algo que se había hecho una costumbre casi del diario.

Con sigilo, Allen comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la Orden, ya que temía a ser descubierto por algún miembro del departamento de ciencias entrando a una de las habitaciones de los exorcistas.

Comenzó a tocar la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido que le fuera posible, hasta que una voz lo llamó desde el interior de la alcoba:

-Adelante…

Al escuchar el permiso, el chico de dieciséis años entró despacio a la habitación, la cual era iluminada por una tenue flama que provenía de una lámpara de aceite ubicada en una mesa de noche que estaba acomodada a un lado de la enorme cama en donde yacía una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules, rostro marcado por cicatrices de lo que parecían ser quemaduras, aunque no por ello dejara de hacer que la mujer fuera hermosa y de esbelta figura a los ojos del adolescente.

-Insisto… es la mujer más bella del mundo.-Dijo casi suspirando al sentir el calor en su cuerpo que comenzaba a sofocarlo.

-Todos los hombres dicen lo mismo…-Decía bajando de la cama con sensualidad al notar el color rojo en el rostro del chico Walker, quien tragó grueso ante la imagen de la mujer; debido a que sólo llevaba una bata de noche color negra con rosas rojas bordadas que al parecer cubría su desnudez.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo parados?-Susurró con sensualidad en el oído de Allen al mismo tiempo que lo envolvía en sus brazos, haciendo que el menor exteriorizara un gemido ante la leve presión de los senos de la General sobre su pecho.

-Si ese es su deseo… mi reina…-Susurró de igual forma.

Sin responderle, Klaud lo guió hacia la cama para aventarlo de una forma un tanto brusca, lo cual no parecía importarle a Allen, sino todo lo contrario.

-Sí que te gusta ir directo al grano, mi reina.-Le dijo con un tono desafiante y sensual al mismo tiempo.

-Eres tú el que es impaciente, mi amor…-Dijo poniéndose encima del adolescente que veía muy atento como la rubia de ojos azules se quitaba la bata de noche poco a poco para provocarlo aún más.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, Klaud siempre causaba la misma reacción cuando se desvestía en frente de Allen, quien por un momento la apartó de ella para quitarse las botas y los pantalones que ya empezaban a apretarle por la evidente erección que empezaba a notarse cada vez más en los pliegues del mismo; quedando solamente en boxers.

-Sí que eres impaciente… corazón…-Dijo tras haber notado la reacción del miembro de Allen, el cual acarició por encima de la tela, provocando que el joven volviera a gemir.

-Ja… para que digo que no, si es la verdad…-Dijo sarcásticamente sentándose en la cama para así darle un beso cargado de lujuria y de pasión, ya que el sabor que le transmitían esos labios de color carmín, era único y afrodisíaco, al igual que su perfume era tan penetrante que hasta sus camisas quedaban impregnadas de él a pesar de las muchas lavadas que le diera.

-Me fascina… tu perfume…-Decía entre gemidos el peliníveo lamiendo el cuello de aquella mujer que lo embriagaba de pasión.

-Ah… veo que tu lenguaje erótico se está refinando cada vez más… cariño…-Gemía de forma inevitable ante los leves mordiscos que le daba el británico, al mismo tiempo que ella seguía con el roce de sus yemas sobre el miembro de su pequeño amante.

-Y tú cada vez que regresas me haces perder más rápido los estribos…-Dijo tras haber exteriorizado un ronco gemido.

A continuación, Klaud apartó al chico por unos instantes, ya que se le hacía injusto que anduviera en boxers y camisa, la cual comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco después de haber quitado el lazo rojo del cuello.

-¿Te da asco?-Preguntó un poco preocupado el chico de cabello y ojos platinos al ver la mirada de la mujer sobre su brazo izquierdo, para luego clavar sus ojos azules en los ojos color gris de Walker.

-No… es solo que me gusta… ¿o es que acaso te da asco mi rostro?

Allen esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que iba acercándose a la rubia, para darle otro beso, pero cargado de ternura.

-No seas tonta… tú nunca me has dado asco, eres la más hermosa para mí…. Eres mi reina y yo soy tu esclavo….

-Que cursi eres…-Dijo entre risitas juguetonas que ruborizaron aún más al peliníveo que aceptaba con gusto los labios carnosos y carmines de la General sobre su cuello, el cual quedo marcado con la pintura roja que los labios de Klaud tenían al igual que un pequeño camino de los dientes de la misma.

-Ja, mira quien habla, al rato me van a estar mirando raro por esa marca, sobre todo el fastidioso de Lavi.

-Oh no te quejes, la vez pasada fuiste tú el que me dejó un chupetón en el hombro y Cross se puso a fastidiarme con sus celos, así que es lo justo ¿no crees?

-Cielos, que mujer tan vengativa y difícil eres… pero aún así me gustas mucho…

-Otra respuesta tópica de los hombres…-Dijo la rubia entre jadeos muy bajitos con un rubor en el rostro aperlado de sudor contemplando y acariciando las hebras plateadas del menor que succionaba con hambre uno de sus rosados pezones mientras que con la otra mano apretaba el otro.

-Ya pasaste la época de lactancia niño.

Ante este comentario, Allen rió bajito mientras continuaba su labor, para luego despegarse un poco de aquella zona para responderle:

-Lo sé, pero a decir verdad por la falta de madre, es que no creo que haya hecho esa labor conmigo.

-Ahora resulta que tienes mamitis.

-Un poco…. –Dijo volviendo a succionar el pezón pero ahora con más fuerza, con más hambre y más lujuria al grado de sentir completamente erguido su miembro viril, el cual rozaba con las entre piernas de la mujer, quien le dijo:

-Apártate un poco…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo sabrás y yo sé que te gustará mucho esto…

Allen quedó un poco intrigado, ya que hasta ahora él era el que le brindaba el placer, pero cuando sintió la lengua de esa bella mujer sobre su pecho no pudo reprimir jadeos de placer y más cuando la sintió cerca de su vientre.

-¡Arg! ¡Arg n… no!-Gritó el albino de éxtasis al sentir su miembro atrapado en la boca de su mujer.

-Lo tienes muy desarrollado para ser un niño de dieciséis años….

-Ah… pues vaya cumplido… ¡ah!

-Que escandaloso eres.

-Ah…. es que… ahora sí me tomaste por sorpresa…. Ah….

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-Decía dándole pequeños mordiscos al glande del albino que se estremeció al sentir que iba a eyacular, lo cual no le importó en absoluto a la norteamericana.

-Pues… sí…ah… ah…sí…-Jadeaba tratando de recuperar la respiración por el enorme placer que sentía en esos momentos.

-Que bueno, ahora a ti te toca devolverme el favor.-Decía con una pícara sonrisa recargándose en el cabezal de la cama abriendo sus piernas lo más que pudo.

Al ver las intenciones de la General, el albino comenzó a gatear como si se tratara de una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa acorralada al mismo tiempo que clavaba su lujuriosa mirada sobre aquel cuerpo que le hacía perder la razón en cuestión de segundos.

Y con toda la paciencia del mundo, el menor se acomodó en medio de las ingles de la rubia de ojos azules, quien se arqueaba de vez en cuando por el roce de la lengua que acariciaba y humedecía los labios de su vulva.

Por su parte, Allen parecía disfrutar aquella acción, incluso más que el sexo oral que unos minutos antes le había practicado Nine y mientras lo hacía su mente comenzaba a divagar hasta llegar al punto de recordar como había iniciado esa relación completamente fuera de lo normal.

**-Flash back-**

**-POV de Allen-**

Era medio día cuando regresé de una misión en Vietnam, y aunque regresado con el Arca, me sentía muy cansado que ni siquiera hambre tenía, cosa que preocupó mucho a mis demás compañeros.

Yo negué el hecho de que estaba enfermo; sin embargo, cuando estaba caminando hacia mi cuarto para descansar, un repentino vértigo hizo que me desmayara; cuando desperté, ella estaba a mi lado en una silla.

Ella me dijo que me encontró en medio del pasillo inconsciente y que por lo mismo me llevó en sus brazos a la enfermería, en donde le informaron que era fatiga crónica lo que padecía.

Recuerdo que quise agradecerle por su ayuda, más ella shusheó diciéndome que no hablara, que debía guardar mis energías para recuperarme lo más rápido que pudiera y es que era por los balbuceos que decía a causa de la fiebre.

Dos días después me recuperé, aún no sé las causas que hayan generado ese malestar, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que quería saber era quien había sido esa mujer porque estaba seguro de que no había sido Lenalee ni Miranda las que estuvieron conmigo, ya que sólo recordaba que esa mujer era rubia y por obvias razones ninguna de ellas lo era.

Hasta que un día, Reever me pidió que fuera a buscar a la General en su alcoba porque querían hablar con ella sobre su siguiente misión. Acepté con todo gusto a hacerle el favor.

Cuando llegué al pie de la puerta de su alcoba, comencé a tocar varias veces la puerta a la vez que la llamaba, nunca me contestó, lo cual comenzaba a impacientarme, al grado de abrir la puerta de su recámara para adentrarme en ella, algo que era completamente descortés de mi parte y más tratándose del cuarto de una mujer.

Era completamente diferente a la habitación de mi maestro, más limpio, iluminado, ventilado y con colores cálidos como amarillo y naranja claro, esa fue la primera impresión que me dio cuando cerré la puerta.

No obstante, mi impresión se quedó corta al verla salir de otra puerta con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo lleno de gotas de agua que escurrían de forma elegante. Quedé paralizado por unos instantes debido a que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer prácticamente desnuda.

Klaud no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostraba una pizca de enojo en sus ojos como para estamparme en la pared o gritar por verla así, sino todo lo contrario, fui yo el que se espantó mientras le decía cubriéndome los ojos con ambas manos que lo sentía mucho por haber entrado a su habitación sin su consentimiento.

Salí de su alcoba a tientas por mantener los ojos cerrados, pero al hacerlo, tropecé con ella a modo de caer encima de ella.

Estaba totalmente paralizado, pues jamás había imaginado una situación como esa, y menos con la General Klaud, quien se mostraba serena mientras que yo jadeaba constantemente ante el esplendoroso cuerpo que tenía debajo del mío, realmente me sentía un estúpido pervertido al sentir como el pantalón me empezaba a apretar por la erección que estaba empezando a tener.

Y ante lo indecoroso, vergonzoso e inclusive repulsivo que podía llegar a serle a la General, opté por alejarme de ella con la mayor delicadeza que podía guardar dentro mi cordura para salir de aquella habitación, olvidando por completo el mandado de Reever; lo único que importaba era encerrarme en mi cuarto para masturbarme como maniático al haber visto el cuerpo de una auténtica diosa…

**-Fin del POV de Allen-**

Tras haber terminado de recordar su primer encuentro formal con la exorcista, fue que apartó su lengua de los genitales de la rubia, quien le dijo:

-Te noto pensativo…

-Je, es que estaba recordando aquella ocasión en la que te encontré desnuda en tu cuarto…

-Me imaginé que algo así estabas recordando.-Dijo tras exteriorizar un suspiro de placer a la vez que jalaba del brazo al albino para acostarlo en la cama y colocarse encima de él.

-¿Y ahora?-Dijo un tanto desconcertado por la acción de la exorcista.

-Nada, es sólo que hoy quiero cambiar un poco el rol porque siempre eres tú el que siempre está encima de mí, además, es una orden de tu reina.

Ante el capricho de la exorcista, Allen no pudo evitar reír, ya que era algo inusual que hiciera esa clase de berrinches que la hacían ver más infantil que él, lo cual también le fascinaba.

-Está bien majestad, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.-Decía sonriente dándole un romántico beso que la americana correspondió con gusto.

Se separaron al sentir la ausencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones, ambos estaban agitados; Allen tomó de las caderas a Klaud mientras ella se colocaba a la altura del vientre del menor.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su mujer abriendo las piernas con sus manos.

-Yo siempre lo estoy, cariño.

Y dicho esto, comenzó a sentarse sobre la virilidad del británico, que poco a poco fue adentrándose en la vagina de la exorcista, la cual era profunda.

-Ah…..tienes una vagina muy profunda…y… estrecha…-Gimió Allen al no sentir tope con su miembro en el interior de Klaud.

-Eso es porque aunque lo tengas muy desarrollado, lo tienes corto, querido.

-Q… que cruel eres al decirle eso a un hombre….

Una vez adentro, Klaud comenzó a moverse, primero lento, ya que a pesar de estar acostumbrada al miembro de Allen, la posición en la que estaba no era muy cómoda por ser la primera vez en tener sexo de ese modo.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó sin dejar de marcar el ritmo la ojiazul recargando sus manos sobre ese bien formado vientre.

-S….sí…. –Respondió con voz temblorosa por el nuevo placer que estaba despertando en él.

-Que bueno, porque viene lo mejor todavía…-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa cargada de lujuria que puso un tanto nervioso al dueño del Crown Clown.

A continuación, la rubia empezó a dar pequeños saltos sobre el pene del menor, quien ante el enorme placer optó por clavar sus uñas sobre sus curvas y más cuando sintió los músculos vaginales oprimiendo con fuerza su masculinidad, sintió puro deleite.

-Ah…. ah…. así, m…más… más fuerte….-Gemía con desesperación ante esa placentera presión que seguían ejerciendo los músculos vaginales de la exorcista, quien también entre gemidos le decía:

-Es la ventaja de tener una vagina entrenada, niño.

-¡Arg! ¡Sí! ¡Más fuerte!-Gritó gozoso al mismo tiempo que encajaba más sus uñas en las caderas de su amante que se movía cada vez más rápido gracias a que se impulsaba con el vientre de él.

Cada vez más se hacían más rápidos los movimientos, al igual que los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, sobre todo de Allen, quien cegado por el éxtasis que le brindaba la presión sobre su miembro en el interior de Klaud, el ver los senos de la mencionada moverse de forma agraciada de arriba para abajo; hizo que el joven llevara sus manos hacia esa zona para acariciarlos con desesperación para recobrar la poca cordura que tenía.

Por su parte, Klaud seguía brincando sobre aquel miembro completamente erguido. No faltaba mucho para que Allen eyaculara de nuevo, pero esta vez en su interior.

-A…Allen…-Susurró al sentir el roce del miembro del chico en su clítoris erecto, al igual que el tacto desesperado de esas traviesas manos apretando sus senos.

-Repítelo…. Repite mi nombre por favor….

-Allen…….

-Más fuerte… por favor….dilo…

-¡Allen!-Gritó extasiada al sentir como su ser se estaba llenando de la cálida esencia de su pequeño amante al mismo tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo junto con él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, sólo escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

-¿Peso mucho?-Preguntó la rubia con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del menor que le dijo sonriente:

-Un poco, pero quiero que te quedes unos momentos así, antes de que me vaya.-Decía acariciando esas hebras doradas, mientras que ella escuchaba la respiración del chico así como los latidos de su corazón.

**-POV de Klaud-**

Si hay algo que detesto, es a los hombres inútiles, de los cuales estoy constantemente rodeada y por eso es que siempre me resigné a ser amada por alguien que valiera la pena.

Hasta que un día, él se adentró a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento y me acorraló con su cuerpo accidentalmente.

Lo noté nervioso y realmente arrepentido de haber husmeado en mi cuarto, lo cual me hizo ver que era muy sincero e inocente, aunque luego me retracté con lo último al notar lo excitado que estaba, pero eso era normal, ya que por naturaleza así reaccionan ante la desnudez de una mujer.

Pasó una semana en la Orden y cada vez que me topaba con él en el comedor, en el pasillo, en el despacho del supervisor o en misiones en las que por aras del destino nos tocaba trabajar juntos o nos encontrábamos de pura casualidad en equipos diferentes; siempre desviaba su mirada de la mía.

Un día antes de volver a irme de la Orden por dos meses, vi en mi cuarto una carta junto con una rosa roja; algo muy tierno de su parte porque era la primera vez que alguien me daba ese tipo detalles. Recuerdo que la carta decía que lo perdonara por aquella intromisión a su cuarto.

Fue a partir de ese momento que iniciamos nuestra relación; primero con recaditos y citatorios, luego fue con visitas nocturnas a nuestras recámaras, en ese entonces todavía sin sexo; después me di cuenta de que él estaba empezando a enamorarse de mí, algo que intenté detener porque la realidad es que le doblo demasiado la edad y merece ser feliz con una chica de su edad o menor que él.

No obstante, esto parecía importarle poco ya que no sólo eran detalles como rosas o cartas de amor lo que me llegaba a dar. Comenzó incluso a mandarme regalitos como cajitas adornadas con celofán y moños en donde luego había chocolates o incluso charolitas de queso roquefort; lo cual me sorprendió mucho al enterarse de mis gustos.

Ante esta situación pedía misiones largas, pero esto incrementó más la obsesión que tenía hacia mí; lo cual hizo que me hartara de la situación por lo que decidí hablar muy en serio con él.

Y cuando lo hice, mi sorpresa fue cuando me dijo que me amaba, que todo lo que hacía era para llamar mi atención y no para algo superficial, sino para algo serio y vaya que lo demostró con sus palabras y hechos.

Fue entonces que comencé también a enamorarme de él, lo cual fue irónico ya que se trataba del alumno del hombre que me amaba, aunque yo no le correspondía por sus actitudes; ya que si hay algo que detesto son a los hombres inútiles, y Allen me dio a demostrar que él no era esa clase de hombres y que hasta la fecha no lo ha hecho y espero que nunca lo haga o de lo contrario tendrá por hecho el final de esta relación.

El día en que tuvimos nuestro primer contacto sexual, me di cuenta que era virgen y todo un novato, lo cual no me molestó ya que era otro punto a su favor para que me enamorara más de él: se había estado reservando para la mujer de su vida, lo cual me hizo llorar de felicidad y porque realmente era muy sincero conmigo, tanto, que no se reservó en contarme sobre su pasado.

Después de contarme de su pasado, nuestra relación fue fortaleciéndose cada vez más, y por lo mismo también se volvió un tanto peligrosa ante los ojos de la sociedad porque es muy mal vista una relación en la que la mujer sea mayor que el hombre y que por lo mismo la mujer lleve las riendas de la misma. Es por eso que nos vemos hasta la fecha a escondidas…

**-Fin del POV de Klaud-**

-No es que te corra, pero ya casi son las cinco de la madrugada.-Dijo abriendo los ojos tras haberse quedado dormida encima del albino, quien a su vez permanecía aún en el interior de ella.

-Tienes razón… no vaya a ser la de malas que me cachen los búhos del departamento de ciencias saliendo de tu cuarto y se arme un escándalo.

Con sumo cuidado, Allen retiró su miembro del interior de Klaud, quien dejó escapar un pequeño quejido por esta acción.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?- Preguntó preocupado el ojigris al haber escuchado el quejido de la rubia.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada grave….

-¿Segura?

-Segura, anda, regresa a tu cuarto antes de que amanezca, recuerda que el personal es muy madrugador.-Dijo antes de darle el último beso de esa cita.

El albino comenzó a vestirse con prisa, y tras haberlo hecho, salió con discreción de la habitación en donde yacía su amante durmiendo plácidamente en su cama; no sin antes de dejarle sobre una silla una cajita forrada de terciopelo color azul rey junto con una nota y una rosa roja.

En la cual decía:

"_¿Acepta casarse con este humilde servidor?"_

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, creo que por el momento eso es todo. La verdad es que esta idea surgió gracias a ****tres cosas:**

**La primera fue gracias a una novela (que por desgracia no la leí), que trata sobre este tipo de relaciones; la segunda es por influencia de la película "The Reader" con Kate Winslet y tercero: la espléndida música de Kalafina con sus canciones de "Oblivious" y "Natsu no Ringo" (esta última me ayudo a escribir el final de esta historia), así como las melodías de los Soundtracks de Kannazuki no Miko (como "Garasu no Hana" y "Yuki no Sei" ) y de Simoun ("Youen Naru Kizuna no Hibiki", "Rekishi wa Kataru" y "Hitsuzen to Namida").**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia que fue todo un desafío para mí y que con tanto esmero hice.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, inconformidad o sugerencia, será bienvenida en sus reviws.**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Mata nâ!!!**

**ChiKaon.**


End file.
